Monet
| image = | jname = モネ | rname = Mone | ename = Monet | first = Chapter 657 | affiliation = Caesar Clown (espionage); Donquixote Doflamingo | occupation = Caesar's secretary (cover); Doflamingo's spy | jva = }} Monet is a harpy who poses as a scout and assistant for Caesar Clown and his underlings in the research facility on Punk Hazard. She is revealed to be a deep cover agent sent by Donquixote Doflamingo. Appearance As a harpy, she has white feathered wings instead of arms that fade to light green at the edges, talons instead of feet, and a tail. She has the build of an average human, but her long legs make her somewhat taller than average. She has long, wavy, light green hair and brown eyes. She wears yellow cut-off pants with striped orange and a green tank top with "HAPPY" written on the chest. She has a Baby Den Den Mushi strapped to her belt. She is usually seen wearing glasses while reading, implying she is farsighted. The glasses have circles in a ripple pattern on the lenses, giving the appearance of thick spectacles. In a flashback, she was seen with human limbs. Gallery Personality Monet appears to have a very flippant personality, choosing to only inform Caesar about the disaster unfolding on Punk Hazard, after finding out that the intruders were the Straw Hat Pirates. Despite all of the uproar, she maintains the thrilled smile on her face, implying she finds it amusing. Monet is also quite diligent, as she explained to Caesar how the Straw Hat Pirates' real strength might be above their current bounties. Monet is also rather sadistic, seemingly enjoying the suffering of others such as chuckling at Law's pain from encountering Vergo. She is also rather flirtatious, such as flirting with Law when he returned to the lab and even thought about a date when he said he needed her. Relationships Caesar Clown Monet seems to be very close to Caesar and unlike the centaurs, she is aware of his true nature. However, it is revealed that Doflamingo assigned Monet to infiltrate Caesar Clown's organization on Punk Hazard, due to a mistrust for the deranged scientist, as well as to protect Caesar from any threats to his life. Despite this, she was fully willing to give her heart to Law per Caesar's orders without hesitation. Trafalgar Law Monet appears to have a playful attitude toward Law, as when he asked her to come with him because her abilities were useful, she asked if he was asking her out on a date. When Law was in pain, she showed mild concern, but when Vergo revealed himself she chuckled instead. Donquixote Doflamingo While the specific details of Monet's relationship with Joker (aka Doflamingo) have not been touched on, during her battle with Luffy on Punk Hazard she made a passing comment about how if something were to happen to Caesar, Joker will kill her. Despite this indication that Doflamingo considers her expendable, he still places enough value in her abilities to insert her as a deep-cover agent on Punk Hazard to monitor the deranged scientist's actions. Abilities and Powers As a harpy, she has the ability to fly. Her feathers are prehensile enough for her wings to double as hands, as she is seen holding a newspaper with them. Although they make rather large hands, she is able to do delicate things with them such as turning pages and writing. She was seen wearing glasses to read and write, indicating she is far-sighted. She seems to be a good researcher as she was able to look up information about the Straw Hats in a short amount of time, and later inform Caesar about Law's involvements with Luffy from two years ago. She is also quite perceptive, since she noted that the true strength of the Straw Hat Pirates might be more than what their bounties suggest since they have been inactive for two years. Caesar states that Monet is able to transform. Whether this is the result of a Devil Fruit or his own experimentations is yet to be seen. Devil Fruit Monet has the ability to form solid barriers using her wing or a Devil Fruit ability. The greater extent of this ability is as of yet unclear. Attacks * : Monet forms a barrier around a nearby person or object. The barrier is quite strong as it took Luffy several Haki-imbued punches while in Gear Second to break it. It was first used to protect Caesar from Luffy's surprise attack. "Kamakura" is a snow hut. History Past At some point in the past, Monet was sent to Punk Hazard by Donquixote Doflamingo to monitor Caesar Clown. Monet was taking down notes about Trafalgar Law when he first arrived on the island. After realizing that Law is a doctor, she asked him to help the people on the island who lost their legs as a result of the poisonous gas on the island two years earlier. At some point, Law removed her heart on Caesar's orders and gave Caesar his own as an insurance policy so neither side betrays the other; surprisingly, Monet nonchalantly agreed to this deal. Punk Hazard Arc Monet was first noticed by Usopp after the fight between Luffy, Zoro, and the dragon, which she had been observing. Disappearing before the others could see her, she reappears later flying across the island to the ice side and communicating with someone via Den Den Mushi. She is informed about the four intruders inside the research facility. She later appears inside the facility, reporting to Caesar about the Straw Hat Pirates, while reading a newspaper article about their return. She is later seen as Caesar gets permission from Joker to kill the Straw Hats and G-5 Marines. When Monet points out to him that since the Straw Hat crew suddenly became inactive two years ago, their current bounties might not be good indications of their threat level, Caesar comments on the harpy's diligence. She then witnesses Caesar conducting one of his experiments, and when she asks if it was a failure, Caesar replies that he never fails. While Law and Caesar are having a conversation concerning the Straw Hats, Monet informs Caesar of Law's association with Luffy at Sabaody Archipelago and Marineford. Later, when a Den Den Mushi is ringing, Caesar tells Monet to ignore it as he feels that there is no need to answer it. Caesar proceeds to tell her about a creature called Slime. After Caesar left and Law entered the building, Monet tells Law ahead that Caesar is not here anymore, guessing that he is probably out to watch the fight. When Law tells her, that he will leave, Monet simply states that it will get lonely without him. As Law told Monet that he needs her powers for something, Monet teasingly asks him if it is a date and gladly accepts, since she was bored anyway. While walking down a hallway, Law suddenly starts to feel strong pain, which Monet seemingly responds with worry and asks him whether he is okay. However, as the shady person, who is apparently responsible for it, walks down the hallway, Monet starts to chuckle. Monet watches as Vergo, who has paralyzed Law, talks to Law about not trusting Caesar, which is the reason why he decided to send Monet undercover to Punk Hazard. She continues to watch as Vergo uses his powers to knock out Law, and continues to chuckle. Monet speaks with Vergo who is questioning Caesar's motives, and suggests that he may be starting another big experiment. She notices something on Vergo's cheek and asks him whether he had eaten a burger that morning, which he replies yes to. Later on, she watches as Luffy and the others are locked in a Sea Stone cage inside the research facility. She later tells Caesar that all of the orders he gave have been completed. She then, upon his order, connects the receiver from his balloon to the broadcast Den Den Mushi. She and Vergo then listen to his broadcast to the illegal brokers. After the Straw Hats, Brownbeard, Kinemon, Law and the G-5 Marines form an alliance, Monet is seen while Caesar is being informed that the Straw Hats and their allies are in the base. Monet looks over, and seems to observe Chopper making a quick escape after finding a sedative and a cure. After everyone but some unfortunate Marines escape Caesar's plan to let the poison gas in, Caesar orders Monet to let the gas inside of another door. Monet tells him he will be petrifying Vergo, but Caesar does not care whether Vergo dies or not. She later observes the rematch between Caesar and Luffy. When the Straw Hat captain prepares to launch an assault to end the battle, Monet blocks using her ability to create a wall to protect Caesar and advises him to abandon the battle. Caesar complies and leaves but before Luffy can pursue him, Monet gets in his way, claiming "Joker" will dispose of her if something happens to Caesar prompting Luffy to question Doflamingo's motivations. After hearing the broadcast of Law's actions in the room where the SAD is manufactured, she figures out his true agenda. She is later contacted by Doflamingo and told to return to Dressrosa once Baby 5 and Buffalo arrive. Major Battles * Monet vs. Monkey D. Luffy Trivia * The "HAPPY" on her shirt may be a play on her species, as and are near-homonyms with only slight differences in spelling and pronunciation in both English and Japanese. References External Links * Harpy - Wikipedia article about the harpy. Site Navigation ca:Monet de:Monet es:Monet it:Monet Category:Humans Category:Animals Category:Female Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:New World Characters Category:Antagonists Category:New World Saga Antagonists